Can't Say Goodbye
by mrslukeduke
Summary: Bo and Luke  are in a mess this time has the Duke luck finally run out ? ",  This story is based on the episode " Brotherly Love ".
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me I Was Dreaming

The boys was as usual being chased by Rosco and usually the boys wouldn't have trouble losing him but it was raining like crazy

" Luke ... I don't think we is gonna lose him this time cuz ", but Bo's words fell on deaf ears on account of Luke was snoozing away

sadly the boys was about to go out of the frying pan into the fire on account their was a sign that said " Road Closed" up ahead.

But it was raining so hard that Bo didn't see the sign and the road then all of sudden the General started going out of control

Bo tried to stop but he was having trouble and the boys crashed the General's front was damaged , the windshild was cracked

the boys was inside still as stones sadly Luke had smacked his head against the windshild , was bleeding like crazy and bruised

Bo was trying to come around but he was having trouble but finally the pain in his head subsided and he was able to wake up some.

But he could only stay awake long enough to call an ambulance for Luke and then he hung up the CB and then he waited for help

meanwhile Enos thought he would try to go down and see if the boys was okay he was hoping that the boys wasn't dead

He thought he would check Bo first and to his surprize Bo was awake and then Enos asked Bo if Luke was okay he prayed Luke was alive.

Bo said " He's hurt pretty bad ... Enos but hopefully he'll hang on until the ambulance gets here ".

The Rain was still pouring nonstop Enos and Bo was getting soaking wet as they waitied for the ambulance but sadly Luke was stiill out cold.

Every now and then Luke would make a moan but he wouldn't stir then Bo could hear the ambulance in the distance he felt so happy help was here Bo directed them over to where Luke was and they had a little trouble getting Luke out of the car but once they got him out he wabreathing

and so they put him on the backboard before they carefully put him on the gurney then they started checking out Luke's vitals , one of them noticedthat his breathing was a little shallow so they hooked him up to an oxygen mask then loaded Luke into the ambulance started an IV.

Then they made their way to the hosptial then all of a sudden Luke's heart stopped and one of the medics ripped open Luke's shirt

it took him about 3 times before he got Luke back once he felt Luke was stable he put the stuff back and radioed the hospital .

" Comatose , blood loss , unresponsive , possible concussion , and breathing shallow , possible broken ribs.

Once they arrived at the hospital they rushed Luke into the ER and they tried to get him breathing stabalized but they realized that his condition

was too much for them to handle here so Doc. Applebee made arragments for Luke to be careflighted to Atlanta Memorial tonight.

Bo was sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like forever when he saw Daisy , Jesse enter the room and he was so happy to see them.

' How's Luke is .he ... is he ... he ain't dead ?". Daisy said.

Bo said " I don't know Daisy I'm still waiting to hear the news their still working on him I got me a feeling though that it ain't gonna be good news.

Then Jesse said " Well I guess all we can do is sit and wait I hope that Luke will make it through this ordeal in one piece ".

The Dukes was waiting for what seemed like forever when Jesse looked up and saw Doc. Applebee enter the room he didn't look happy

he asked the Dukes if they would follow him into his office so that he could talk to them in private and he hoped they took it well.

" We got Luke stablized and he is breathing good but it is still shallow ", they lost him a few times in the ambulance on the way here but they

were able to get his heart beating again but unfortunetly we can't treat Luke here I've made arragments to have him careflighted to Atlanta

remains in a deep comatose state and I don't know if he is gonna wake up ', I do wish I had better news for you but unfortunetly I don't.

So Later on that night an airplane arrived and Luke was loaded on it then they took off to the hosptial with the Dukes following on the road

they didn't arrive at the hospital until 11:30 pm and they rushed Luke back into the ER and they checked him out , all his vitals and then one

of the nurses got out the tool she used to check eye reaction she lifted up Luke's left eyelid but all she saw was white so she wrote down

on Luke's chart that he was comatose , nonresponsive , and once she was done she handed Luke's chart to the doctor on duty.

Dr. Winters was the one that got Luke's case and once she was done reading she went made her way to the waiting room to tell the Dukes

while she was gonna tell the Dukes the news about Luke ", Luke was being hooked up to an Oxygen mask , IV, and etc.

Bo was the first to notice Luke's doctor coming towards them and she said " I'm looking for the family of Luke Duke ".

Bo stood up and walked over to her and she said " are you the next of kin ?".

Bo said " no that would be my uncle Jesse I'm Luke's cousin Bo I need to know how he is so I can call my uncle and cousin".

So the doctor replied " well I wish I had better news for you but your cousin Luke is in a deep coma and I ain't sure if he's gonna wake up.

Bo said " well what would you say his chances are of making it through the night ?".

The doctor said " Well if he doesn't suffer any complications during the night I would say about 30%but the next few hours are gonna be crictial.

Bo asked the doctor if he could see Luke but she told him that he was still in the ER once he was moved to the ICU then he could see him

once Bo was done talking to the doctor he made his way over to the front desk asked the nurse their were a payphone was so he could call

she pointed down the hall then he went down their and made a call on over to the farm and he was trying to be brave but was having trouble.

Bo told Uncle Jesse that the doctor pretty much said that Luke was in a coma and she doesn't think he is gonna wake up from it ".

Jesse told Bo to keep good thoughts hope that Luke makes it and that he and Daisy would be their sometime tomorrow ".

Later on that night at the hospital Luke was moved out of the ER into the ICU unfortunetly his condition remained the same

as Bo was sitting in the waiting room waiting to see Luke he kept hoping that Luke would be okay and make it through the night.

finally a nurse came out to the waiting room to tell him that he can see Luke but not for too long on account of hospital rules.

So the nurse led Bo down a long hallway until they came to room 166 and Bo slowly opened the door and he couldn't believe his eyes

seeing Luke laying their looking so helpless , with only a speck of brown hair sneaking out of a bandage on his forehead made his heart break.

but he picked up Luke's hand and he said " Luke .. please wake up you... can't leave me .. I want you to promise me you won't die on me.

But Bo got no response and he just kept holding Luke's hand and rubbing it hoping to get a response but he didn't get one.


	2. Chapter 2

A Long Night

Well Luke was not doing any better he was still about the same even though Bo and Jesse came by hoping to see a change

Luke's doctor would tell the dukes that he was still about the same no change he had little hope that Luke would wake up

All of Luke's physical injuries was almost healed even some of the bandages had been removed except the one on his forehead.

Meanwhile Jesse and Luke's doctor was talking in the hallway about the results of Lukes x-rays and unfortunetly it was bad.

" After looking over Lukes x-ray's I noticed he had broken 2 ribs we were able to isolate the internal bleeding and placed

him on a ventalitor pump to help him breathe better and as for his head injury I don't know if Luke will wake up or not.

Bo was still sitting in the chair beside Luke's bed holding his hand hoping that Luke will wake up just like last time it

didn't happen which made Bo very frustrated Bo wasn't known for being a patient person Luke was the more patient one.

" Luke Duke Will You Wake Up ", " LUKE DUKE WILL YOU WAKE UP !", " okay Luke I know i'm not the most patient person

you just take all the time you need to come back to me just promise me you'll come back cause I .. Love You Luke ".

Bo decied he would stay with Luke that night at the hospital while Uncle Jesse went back to the farm to get some sleep

Bo promised he would let Jesse know if their was any change so he can tell Daisy who was at the Boars Nest working

Jesse didn't arrive back at the farm until 10:30 pm and he was greeted by a very worried and scared Daisy Duke.

" Uncle Jesse how is he I've been worried sick is he okay ?", has he made any improvements ".

" We gotta be brave Baby ". Daisy could tell that it was bad news on account of she could see tears in Jesse's eyes.

" Uncle Jesse please tell me how is Luke is he awake yet ?". Daisy Begged".

" He's ... in a deep Coma honey the doctor doesn't think Luke will wake up again ".

Daisy said " Luke won't quit he can't give up I Won't Let him he better wake up he's too young to die ".

Uncle Jesse sighed and said " now honey that ain't up to us it's up to the lord hopefully he'll let Luke stay ".

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was still about the same every now and then he would let out a moan he wouldn't stir

a few minutes later Luke's nurse came into the room to check on his IV and stuff and Luke seemed a bit restless to her

and so she figured that he was in pain and so she gave him a shot of morphine in his IV then he started to relax some

it was a fact that the man laying on the hospital bed was in bad shape it'll be a miracle if Luke wakes up

But Bo didn't quit he kept pleading and begging Luke to open his eyes he just wouldn't stir and Bo was awfully worried

seeing as how anyone dressed in doctor's uniform or a nurses outfit could take Luke away anytime it gave him chills.

All of a sudden Luke started going into Convulsions so Bo quickly went to get help Luke's doctor just happend to be close by

So he quickly told the doctor that something is going on Luke so she follwed Bo back to the room and a couple nurses too

then she noticed that he appeared to be locked in some kind of convulsion she told Bo to leave the room for now .

As Bo was left waiting in the hallway Luke was still flopping around like a fish out of water so far nothing was working

Luke's doctor told the nurse to turn Luke on his left side so she did and flopped around for another 30 minutes

until he suddenly stopped and then he relaxed once more but wasn't outta of the woods yet by any means.

Once Luke's doctor was sure that Luke was stable again and fine she went outside to talk to Bo who was very worried

" Bo Luke is fine now I don't know what caused him to have that convulsion but unfortunetly he still remains unconcious."

Bo tried swallow the lump in his throat as he went back into Luke's room he knew that he had to brave it was really hard

Bo felt so bad Luke he just couldn't shake this bad feeling that all of this mess was his fault he just wanted to die

" Luke I am so sorry cousin if you would just wake up please Luke come back I need you come back please ".


	3. Chapter 3

Long Goodbye

The days started blending into one another Jesse's eldest made no improvement

Luke's doctor told the Dukes that their was still hope that Luke will open his eyes again ".

Bo came by everyday after chores and he sat with Luke told him about the goings on at the farm

and the trouble that Rosco and Boss Hogg were up to Luke could faintly hear Bo in his head.

Bo said " Luke you ain't gonna believe this but Rosco hasn't been chasing me all week."

Sadly Bo's comment fell on deaf ears which made Bo feel so lonesome he couldn't take it anymore

" LUKE DUKE WILL YOU WAKE UP , Luke wake up please... I .. I.. I'm so sorry Luke.

So as Bo dealed with his guilt over at the farm Jesse was sitting outside on the front porch

looking up at the stars he very silently made a wish upon a star that Luke would wake up soon.

He was just about to go inside when he heard Daisy come out which made Jesse Jump out of his chair

and Daisy said " What you still doin' up ain't it past your bedtime ?", then she sat down ".

She could tell by the look on Jesse's face that he was seriously worried about something and rightfully so he didn't know what he would do if lost Bo or Luke he probably would be lost He looked up at the sky hoped that his wish would be granted sometime tomorrow or sooner.

Daisy said " Uncle Jesse I know your worried but Luke will be okay he'll wake up you'll see.".

Uncle Jesse said " Well I hope your right baby I just hope Bo has better luck with him then I did".

So as Uncle Jesse and Daisy got ready for bed back at the hospital Bo was still trying to wake Luke but he wasn't having much luck every so often Bo would see one of Luke's eyelids flutter.  
so Bo called Luke's name out 3 times but when he wouldn't get a reply he would feel sad again"  
a couple hours later Luke's nurse came in telling Bo that his time was up he would have to leave.

So Bo thanked her and then he put Luke's hand back on the bed and quietly went out the room

Unfortunetly Luke was pretty beat up he had a few bandages on his face , his forehead

and he was hooked up to a ventilator pump to help with his breathing due to a collasped lung

Before the nurse LUke's room she decided that while she was their she would see if he was awake.

So the nurse got out her penlight fro her pocket and she lifted up Luke's left eyelid

then the nurse said " Mr. Luke Duke are we awake yet ?".

Unfortunetly Luke was still out cold so the nurse wrote on his chart was she has been writing for the past week and then she left to tell Luke's doctor the news she was out at the front desk So she handed Luke's file to her and then she took a good long look at the nurses notes and sighed.

Bo just happend to be walking by the front desk when spotted Luke's doctor he thought he would ask

Bo said " Hey Doc how much of a chance would you say Luke has in waking up ?".

Doctor said " Well the sooner he wakes up the better but only time will tell ".

Later on that night at the hospital Luke's nurse had come in to check on him one last time

everything to her looked good except that Luke wasn't waking up which was the only problem

all through the night the nurses would come in and then leave it went on and on all night.

Everything was quiet that night until around 2:30 am someone sneaked into Luke's room

and cut on hole into the tube that was sneaking out of Luke's mouth and then Luke couldn't breath

then all of a sudden Luke's room button went off his doctor , two nurses came in and noticed

he was having trouble breathing one of the nurses noticed that the tube was cut so then the nurse

showed it to Luke's doctor who was in total shock then she decided to replace the broken tube.

So the doctor gently removed the breathing tube from Luke's mouth and Luke was totally unaware

then the nurse handed her a new one which she then put in then she tried very slowly to not gag Luke

as she slowly put it down his throat then she attached the other part to his cheek then was done.

After the doctor left Luke's room she decided she would put two guards by his room to make sure

no one sneaked into his room again and she didn't know what she was gonna tell the Dukes.

Balladeer : hopefully O'l Luke won't be going into the fraying pan into the fire.


End file.
